Marty
Marty is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Loves: Atomic Sauce Hates: Breaking a String Occupation: Guitarist/Chef Marty is the spiky-haired guy behind the counter at Papa's Burgeria. He got his full-time job from a Golden Ticket Customer contest held by Papa Louie. When he’s not flipping burgers, he’s strumming out three-chord songs on his guitar with his one and only sister, Clover, on drums. Appearance Marty has fair skin, spiky light blond hair, and a short, darker stubble. He wears a deep maroon and white striped polo shirt underneath a pale opalish gray floor vest with yellow buttons and matching jeans held by gray riveted belt. He also wears black and white sneakers with silver laces. Clean-Up His hair shows more defined spikes. His clothing got improved in detail and the buttons on his shirt are now yellow. Styles Style B He wears a gray and black striped shirt with diamonds printed on the sleeves underneath a purple vest with gray buttons and purple pants. Burgeria Uniform He wears his uniform from Burgeria. He has a black visor, a red and white polo, and black pants. The rest of the outfit has an identical design to his Style A. Style H His Starlight BBQ outfit is his Burgeria uniform with the addition of a pale blue apron with a white star printed on the front with pockets. His sneakers now have red laces. Style C (Papa Louie 2) He wears his Style A, but his jacket and pants are now black, and the red stripes on his shirt are now blue. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Olives (right) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Pork *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *Peppers *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Blueberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Waffle *Maple Syrup *Bacon Waffle *4 Butters *Drink **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Atomic Shrimps (all) *3 Atomic Chicken Wings (all) *12 Red Peppers (all) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Cheese *Onions *Ketchup *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Hyper Green **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Bacon * Fried Egg * Lettuce * Tomato * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Vanilla Drizzle **Cherry, Tree Cookie, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Vanilla Drizzle **Cherry, Gingerbread Man, Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blueberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *4 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Christmas) *Regular Spaghetti *Roasted Romana *Yule Spice *4 Meatballs *5 Basil Leaves *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *S'mores *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Sprinkles *Waffle Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Wedge *2 Dipped Pretzels Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular French Cruller **Orange Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Blueberry Round Donut **Azuki Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Boba Bubbles *Regular French Cruller with Hakuto Jelly **Orange Icing **Cantaloupe Drizzle *Pumpkin Pon de Ring **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Blazeberry Shrimps (all) *3 Atomic Wings (all) *12 Red Peppers (all) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Colby Jack Cheese (left) *3 Basil Leaves (top right half) *6 Olives (left, bottom right half) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with American Cheese *Well-Done Grill *BBQ Sauce *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Texas Toast with American Cheese *Well-Done Grill *BBQ Sauce *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Sliced Beef Brisket *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Tree Cookie **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Gingerbread Man Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frostcaps **Tree Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frostcaps **Gingerbread Man, Cloudberry, Gingerbread Man Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Polka Dot Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 Banana Slices (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Graham Cracker Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Cherry Blossom Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 Banana Slices (Inner Ring and Center) *9 Sakuramochi (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Pork *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *Peppers *Jalapeños *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Halloween) *Hard Taco with Wild Boar *Black Olives *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *Peppers *Jalapeños *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Cream Cheese **Wagyu *Wagyu *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Deli Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Cream Cheese **Beef Brisket *Beef Brisket *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Powsicle Tea with Lychee Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Blueberry French Toast *Whipped Cream *Blueberry French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Strawberry Syrup *3 Bananas *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Blueberry French Toast *Rocket Whip *Blueberry French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Strawberry Syrup *3 Bananas *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce with Smoked Cheddar *6 Black Olives (Left & Bottom Right) *6 Pulled Porks (Left) *3 Basil Leaves (Top Right) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread Crust *Smoky Bacon Sauce with Smoked Cheddar *6 Burnt Ends (Left & Bottom Right) *6 Pulled Porks (Left) *3 Basil Leaves (Top Right) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Regular Bun *Jalapeños *Cheese *Onions *Ketchup *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn **Medium Root Beer **Small Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Kielbasa on a Smoked Cheddar Bun * Jalapeños * Cheese * Onions * Lone Star Pit Sauce * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Starlight Sparkler ** Small Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Gingerbread Cookie with Blueberries **Vanilla Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Hot Rods **Ambrosia Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Blueberries **Strawberry Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Peanuts *Cherry, Sugarplum, Macaron Holiday (Christmas) *Gingerbread Cookie with Blueberries **Vanilla Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Frostcaps **Ambrosia Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Blueberries **Strawberry Ice Cream *Santa's Cookie Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Peanuts *Cherry, Sugarplum, Macaron Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 3 Blazeberry Shrimps (Left) * 3 Atomic Chicken Wings (Right) * 6 Red Peppers (All) * Kung Pao Dip Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * 3 Blazeberry Shrimps (Left) * 3 Lone Star Pit Chicken Wings (Right) * 6 Red Peppers (All) * Coleslaw Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Round Donut ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Mini Mallows * Regular French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream ** Apricot Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Ring Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) * Blueberry Round Donut ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Mini Mallows * Regular French Cruller with Hakuto Jelly ** Apricot Icing ** Cantaloupe Drizzle ** Boba Bubbles * Pumpkin Pon de Ring Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * White Bread with American Cheese * Well-Done Grill * BBQ Sauce * Jalapeños * Tomatoes * Bacon * Fries: ** French Fries ** BBQ Sauce ** Jalapeños Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Texas Toast with American Cheese * Well-Done Grill * BBQ Sauce * Jalapeños * Tomatoes * Sliced Beef Brisket * Fries: ** French Fries ** BBQ Sauce ** Burnt Ends Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Graham Cracker Crust * Sugarplum Filling * Blueberry Filling * Blueberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Polka Dot Crust * White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * 9 Banana Slices (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Graham Cracker Crust * Sugarplum Filling * Sugarplum Filling * Circus Peanut Filling * Circus Peanut Filling * Tent Top Crust * White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * 9 Banana Slices (Inner Ring and Center) * 9 Saltwater Taffies (Inner Ring and Center) Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 33 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 59 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 53 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 21 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 12 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 16 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Milk. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Sport Pepper. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Forest Green Frosting. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Hakuto Jelly. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Basil Leaves. *In Papa's Cheeseria he is unlocked with Starlight BBQ and Sliced Beef Brisket. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Sugarplum Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Black Olives. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Starlight BBQ, Beef Brisket, and Tonkatsu Sauce. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Rocket Whip. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Starlight BBQ and Cornbread Crust. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Starlight BBQ and Smoked Cheddar Bun. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Starlight BBQ and Lone Star Pit Sauce. *In Papa's Cheeseria To Go! , he is unlocked with Starlight BBQ , Sliced Beef Brisket , and Burnt Ends . Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned enough votes more than Mitch and Wally winning the first two rounds of the Pepperoni Division. He then lost to Carlo Romano in the division finals. Trivia *Carlo Romano taught Marty his first guitar chords. *He makes a cameo appearance in the intro of Papa's Taco Mia! He can be seen waiting in line for the Taco Eating Contest along with his fellow workers Roy and Rita. *He and Cooper are the only chefs so far to have younger siblings. *He is the only customer to order 12 of something and also the only customer to order a two-digit amount of something in Papa's Wingeria. **He also orders the most items in Papa's Wingeria/HD, with a total of 18 items. *He is the first Scarlett and the Shakers member to appear in the Papa Louie game series. **He is also the first Scarlett and the Shakers member to have a Flipdeck. **He is the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers who didn't become a worker through the Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *His symbol in Scarlett and the Shakers is a diamond (♦). Order Tickets Marty Pizzaa.png|Marty's Pizzeria order Marty's Burgeria order (if playing as Papa Louie).png|Marty's Burgeria order Marty taco.png|Marty's Taco Mia! order marty freez.jpg|Marty's Freezeria order Marty's Pancakeria Order.png|Marty's Pancakeria order Marty and Rita Burgeria HD.png|Marty's Burgeria HD order Marty Wingeria.png|Marty's Wingeria order Marty hot.png|Marty's Hot Doggeria order Rita BTG.png|Marty's Burgeria To Go! order Marty Holiday.png|Marty's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Marty CUP.png|Marty's Cupcakeria regular order Marty Freezeria HD.png|Marty's Freezeria HD order Marty Christmas.png|Marty's Pastaria order during Christmas Marty Pastaria.png|Marty's Pastaria regular order Marty FTG.png|Marty's Freezeria To Go! order Marty Sky.png|Marty's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Marty Donuteria.png|Marty's Donuteria regular order Marty Blaze.png|Marty's Wingeria HD order Marty Pizza.png|Marty's Pizzeria To Go! order Marty's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ.png|Marty's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ Marty Cheseria.png|Marty's Cheeseria regular order Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Marty (Holiday).png|Marty's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Christmas Marty Cupcakeria To Go.png|Marty's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Marty Forest.png|Marty's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Marty CHD.png|Marty's Cupcakeria HD regular order martysordercherryblossom.png|Marty's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Marty Cherry.png|Marty's Bakeria regular order martytmhh.png|Marty's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween martytmh.png|Marty's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Marty (Holiday).png|Marty's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Marty (Regular).png|Marty's Sushiria regular order Marty Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Marty's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Marty Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Marty's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Marty (Holiday).png|Marty's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Marty (Regular).png|Marty's Pancakeria HD regular order Marty’s Pizzeria HD order during Starlight BBQ.jpeg|Marty's Pizzeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Marty Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Marty's Pizzeria HD regular order 88A80CAE-86CB-4820-AB03-71F795E37CC4.jpeg|Marty’s Hot Doggeria HD Order during Starlight BBQ. 2F513F20-FC53-46AA-9517-00D71FD54BAB.jpeg|Marty’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Marty (Holiday).png|Marty's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Marty’s Holiday Scooperia Order.jpeg|Marty’s Scooperia/HD order during Christmas Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 7.33.00 PM.png|Marty's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's_Pancakeria_To_Go!_Marty_(Holiday).jpg|Marty's Pancakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's_Pancakeria_To_Go!_Marty_(Regular).jpg|Marty's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Marty’s wingeria to go order holiday.jpeg|Marty's Wingeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ. Marty’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Marty's Wingeria To Go! regular order Marty’s DTG! SNR order.JPG|Marty's Donuteria To Go! order during Sky Ninja Returns. Marty’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Marty's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 4798B0F3-5814-4E97-BBBF-6E11BB47DA61.jpeg|Marty’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ 4E9C1294-5763-43C1-B8B6-B68439DD8A3A.jpeg|Marty’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 6EB0CE6C-B67F-473A-A506-0BA137C9EE20.jpeg|Marty's Bakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival CCFFF005-B602-4BC4-965E-4A667132BD1F.jpeg|Marty's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery MartBCU.png|Marty's old look Marty Burgeria.png|Marty's new Burgeria outfit Marty Starlight BBQ.png|Marty's Starlight BBQ outfit Marty C.png|Marty's Style C in PL2 Martyhuh.jpg Marty 2.jpg Brotherandsister.png angrymarty.JPG Mf.png Marty 2.png Frame03.jpg Frame02-300x178.jpg Frame011-300x178.jpg Taco Mia intro.png PM.png Marty and Clover.png Burgeria hd.png Poor Marty.png Burgeria banner1.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Marty.png|Perfect in Pancakeria! Perfect Cupcakes for Marty.png|Another perfect in Cupcakeria! Marty Perfect in Pastaria.PNG|A perfect order for Marty in Pastaria! 500,000 Likes!.jpg Perfect Pasta for Marty 2.png|Perfect in Pastaria! Perfect Pasta for Marty 3.png|Another perfect in Pastaria! Papa's Pastaria - Marty with a cup of coffee during Christmas.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-26-01-071.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Burger day!.jpg Sarge Fan perfect.png|Sarge Fan perfect with Marty! 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png (Donuteria) Marty before star customer.png Marty Freezeria Perfect.png|Marty's perfect sundae! Remorseful Marty.png Marty Taco Mia Perfect.png|Marty loves his perfect taco! Martyperfect.png|Marty loves his perfect wings! Martymadehissistermad.jpg Image-1423336399.jpg|Marty did a good job. The wing cooker is perfectly pleased! 2015-03-09-23-48-45.jpg Marty Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|First Alberto, then Mitch, then Chuck, and now you! Marty gets a perfect hot dog! Marty Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png|Marty gets a perfect sandwich from his lead singer Martyperf.png|Marty gets a perfect sandwich! July4th 2015b.jpg|Marty in 4th of July poster 2015 Everybody.jpg Screenshot togo 01b.jpg Dining Room Cupcakeria HD (Mary +Marty).jpeg Mad Marty.png Stpaddys 16.jpg Marty unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Marty - Papa Bakeria.png Marty BBQ.png|Marty is unlocked while wearing Starlight BBQ custom outfit Marty - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Marty's Style B in Papa's Bakeria guitarist and bass player.jpg|The guitarist and bassist dining together Marty and Clover dining.png|Marty and Clover are ordering in Taco Mia HD Marty perfect.jpg|Marty got perfect for his wings MartyH.png|Marty Style H in Papa's Sushiria Marty Perfect- Sushiria.png|Marty gets a perfect order in Sushiria! brotherslove.png Marty BBQ Unlock.png|Marty unlocked during Starlight BBQ Gift.PNG|Marty receive his Style B outfit from his sister Clover Boomer & Marty Style H.png Marty Clover Pizzeria.png|Marty and Clover in Pizzeria again Brothers.PNG|Marty compete against his sister and Willow in Papa's Raceway Sister agains brother.PNG|Marty compete against his sister Clover and Willow again in Papa's Raceway pobrane (1).jpg too bad marty.PNG July4th 2017.jpg IMG 1046.JPG|Marty and Rita in Taco Mia To Go! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg PHDHD - Marty Approved!.png|PHDHD - Marty Approved! Marty and Rita.PNG|Marty and Rita in Pizzeria IMG_0361.PNG|Ordering... IMG_0362.PNG IMG_0483.PNG|SATS members Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 7.39.08 PM.png|Burgeria Pride for Scooperia!!! IMG 0891.PNG Marty Perfect Sundee.png Marty Not Pleased.png IMG_1442.PNG IMG_2056.PNG A526EFC4-6C34-45ED-9DE4-DF7ED6FE2A76.png IMG 1269.PNG Marty Nervous.png marty waiting.jpg|Marty waiting marty ordering.jpg|Marty ordering marty approved.jpg|Marty approved IMG 2222.PNG Marty Finger Point.png|Marty is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_4860.PNG July 4th 2019.JPG IMG_2806.PNG Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 21.41.22.png|Marty with his little sister. IMG_2102.PNG Angry Marty.png 617F8A67-7D7F-4A7D-8118-6D9B097C2FBA.png|Marty waiting with his sister 097D9ECB-41C5-4460-8405-C51570EED97B.png 5BC989C9-13EB-40DF-86EE-A77BB9CAA3B1.png E518B034-E9DF-4427-88B2-8A04215A6505.png IMG_2559.PNG 65FBFD95-56D2-49D6-8B67-056CB1F54702.png|Burgeria Workers in a Starlight Room IMG_5401.PNG tperfect25.jpg 41C85C7F-4606-475A-8A26-2080A481A072.png 463C64EF-35B7-438C-8863-D217E49D1BB9.jpeg E1E33216-249D-408F-BD00-6EDE5638CF31.jpeg 5F11C52E-C5EC-4D78-A56B-CED96BA5099F.jpeg Fan Art Nonecansee-d4ttx6x.jpg drawingpad3.jpg|By Blaze The Cat. 140826 133907.png|By Blaze The Cat Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Marty marty.jpg mcUOHcZ.png|Made via Recolor.me Marty Chokoz.jpg screech.png|By GladiatorDreamCat 10frvr8.jpg Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora Flipline - Marty.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Flipline - It ends tonight.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Episode Marty.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Marty Recolor.PNG Flipline - Marty.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie marty by zomi-bea.png|marty boi Scarlett and the Shakers by FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic Rita and Marty by KawaiiPotato.jpg|By KawaiiPotato Marty_Clover_by_ShinyZhang.jpg|By ShinyZhang Scarlett and the Shakers by ShinyZhang.jpg|By ShinyZhang Clover marty by mannievelous.jpg|By mannievelous Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant Marty and Rita Starlight Jubilee.png|Marty and Rita Happy 4th of July! Scarlett And The Shakers By Nikospa1000.png|By Nikospa1000 es:Marty no:Marty Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Workers Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:M Characters